Refrigerators are home appliances for storing foods at a low temperature. Such a refrigerator includes one or all of a refrigerating compartment for storing foods in a refrigerated state and a freezing compartment for storing foods in a frozen state.
In recent years, a dispenser may be mounted on a front surface of a door of the refrigerator. Thus, drinking water may be dispensed through the dispenser without opening the refrigerator door. Also, an ice maker for making ice cubes to store the made ice cubes may be disposed on the refrigerator door or in the storage compartment. Thus, the ice cubes may be dispensed through the dispenser. The drinking water may be supplied from an external water supply source. The supplied water may be supplied into the dispenser after passing through a filter device. Alternatively, the supplied water may be supplied into a water tank provided in the refrigerator, and the water stored in the water tank may be supplied into the dispenser and/or an ice maker after being cooled by cool air within the refrigerator so that the supply of water for dispensing drinking water to the outside or making an ice cube is enabled.
A plurality of filters are aligned in the filter device, and the filter device is mounted at a predetermined position of the refrigerator. The filter device may be connected through a predetermined duct, and the duct may be fitted in a press-fit manner.